1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to toothbrushes, and, more particularly, to a toothbrush having a detachable, disposable head and methods of using such a toothbrush.
2. General Background and State of the Art
Toothbrushes may be found in a variety of sizes and configurations. The most commonly known toothbrush is of a unitary construction, generally having a handle at one end and brushing bristles at the other end. There are known designs of toothbrushes which, although not as well-known, are designed with either retractable or removable brushing heads. Examples of the latter are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 246,934 to Arment, et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 1,642,620 to Merrill; U.S. Pat. No. 1,794,711 to Jacobs; U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,234 to Aesenault, et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,145 to Griffith.
Although the concept of having a toothbrush with a removable/replaceable brushing head has been known, and despite advances in the art, room for improvement remains with respect to this type of toothbrush. For example, certain designs of toothbrushes having removable/replaceable brushing heads create spaces where material and bacteria can collect and create health risks. Also, none of the known toothbrushes of this type include a provision for securing and delivering toothpaste.